


First Time And Fantasies: Scott’s story

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, First Time, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-28
Updated: 2001-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott tells about his first time and it's not a good memory as it makes him remember the kind of guy he used to be.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Scott Summers, Scott Summers/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	First Time And Fantasies: Scott’s story

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the “First Times And Fantasies II” RR, started by Karen and Edna.
> 
> Dedicated to Bani with all my love. You always wanted to read a NC-17 story from me; this is for you.

**First Time And Fantasies: Scott’s story**

Scott sat looking into the flames of the campfire, the glow being reflected in his glasses. His heart ached for Logan. He couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of pain he'd had to go through; what agony. He now felt bad for the way he had reacted to him when he first arrived. He had always imaged that Remy’s flirting hid a deep insecurity and pain but Logan…. that was surprising. Though he should have guessed it. He tried so hard to be strong; always. He never wanted to be told what to do, ordered around or be caught in a no win situation. He knew now that it was because he had already experienced it, he had been there and he never wanted it to happen again.

“So, what about you, Scott?” Hank asked softly as he laid a fury hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Scooter…let’s hear your about your first time…. It was probably with Jeannie,” Logan laughed, trying to ease the mood but his eyes were clouded and Scott knew he must have remembered and relived all the pain and agony when he had told his tale. Scott forced a smile as he knew was expected of him. If only….if only…

He wished he could say yes, he wished his first time HAD been with Jean…or anyone else who had truly loved him and cared for him. He had been a fool, a goddamned fool. He was an orphan and as a child he had gone from foster home to foster home. At best his ‘parents’ had ignored him, only keeping him around for the monthly check and at worst…

He remembered one of his foster dads would come home drunk and hit him. Ann, his foster mother was sometimes on the receiving end of the man's temper as well. She'd been the only one of his mothers who'd been kind to him, but she was too afraid to stand up to the mean son of a bitch for fear she'd be hit instead. But still she hadn’t dared say anything to her husband when he was drunk; too scared she'd be next. When the state had removed him from that home and put him in another one a part of him had missed it despite the beatings, for afterwards Ann would come to him, loving hands on his face, wiping his tears away and warm arms around his shaking body. He had missed that. It was the only kind touch he had known. It was strange how one can miss touch…..in the end, any kind of touch.

His first time had been at the school prom. He had been the outsider in school; the bad boy. No one wanted to be with him or try and understand him. He didn’t run with the gangs and he didn’t fit in with the popular crowd. He was alone and his attitude and clothing had begun to reflect it. He didn’t like people; didn’t want them near him. Being alone was easier; then no one could hurt you. But there had been one girl, one of the popular ones. She had shown an interest, she had shown she cared. Or so he had thought. Afterwards he had been told she had only been with him because of a dare. A Goddamned dare! The worst part of it was that it had been good…..no, it had been perfect and that had made it worse. He had found it humiliating then and he sure as Hell wasn’t going to share that bit of info with the others. They didn’t need to know what he had been like as a child, what he had been like before Xavier had found him. 

“Come on, Cyke, tell us,” Bobby pressed with a smile and Scott tried not to frown.

“I don’t think….” Scott began, considering if he should lie. He used to be good at that; lying about the bruises on his body and the small white scars left on his back from his foster dad’s belt. Surely he could dish up some romantic nonsense? Kitty read many romance novels and he had read one of them to see what kind of man it was she liked to read about; fantasize about. When Kitty had found out, she had asked him why and when he had explained she had laughed and put her arms around him and told him that all the Dukes and Counts in the books were all named Scott in her mind. Just the memory made him smile. He had someone now; someone who truly loved him and wanted him. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve that but he would do anything to make sure Kitty never lost her love for him. He had grown up without love, without any loving touch and an always present fear of abandonment. Kitty gave him all he needed and all he had never hoped for; her touch was kind and gentle, she truly loved him and she wouldn’t leave him. It was still his greatest fear that she might but at least now that fear only showed up from time to time and not each time she was out of view.

“What about a fantasy then?” Hank asked kindly, having seen that the first time questions made Scott hesitate and fearing the worst after Logan’s tale.

“So, about that fantasy…” Remy asked with a gleam in his eyes when Scott didn’t start talking at once.

Scott thought for a moment. A fantasy. Why would he need a fantasy now that he was with the woman of his dreams? What was his fantasy? It was to spend every day and night with Kitty. Though he tried to think of Kitty and her love his thoughts kept returning to that day; his first time. How could anything that had been so perfect feel so wrong afterwards?

“My first time……things were so different then…” Scott mumbled, not noticing that he was softly talking out loud.

* * *

Why had he even bothered to show up? Scott thought, disgusted as he stood by the far wall in the big gymnasium that had been turned into a disco for tonight’s party. He finished his coke as his blue eyes ran over the gathered people dressed in their finest. Why would anyone want to spend so much money on a dress they only used once and besides people were here to get drunk and get laid; not greet the Goddamned Queen. A group of students passed a little too closely by him and Scott stared at them, making them turn and walk away. He smiled. They feared him; cowards. Well, he didn’t need them anyway. He didn’t need anybody. He walked across the room, his attitude and bearing proud. Everyone moved out of his way as he moved over the floor like a vampire prince, his black clothes and leather making the others stare more or less strangely at him but he ignored them and went to the bar. He wished he could have a beer but he had forgotten to take some with them when he left home. Well, he’ll have to settle for whatever it was they served here.

“A coke,” he ordered and searched the pockets of his long leather jacket for some money.

He had taken money with him…hadn’t he?

“$2.25,” the girl behind the counter said.

“Yeah, yeah, lady. Give it a rest already,” Scott bummed, still searching his pockets. He knew he should have taken some more money from his foster dad’s wallet now that he had finally found it.

“It’s on me,” a female voice said and Scott looked into Elizabeth’s eyes.

Elizabeth who was one of the school’s most popular and beautiful girls. With her long blond hair and blue eyes she looked like a Barbie doll.

“Well, it’s about time you rich people give something back anyway,” Scott grinned and took the coke from her hand.

“Do you wanna go talk somewhere?” she asked, her eyes glancing towards the garden.

In her eyes was a clear invitation and it wasn’t for small talk. She didn’t waste time, did she? Oh, well. He was here for the same reason anyway and she was beautiful. If he admitted it, he would even say he was in love with her.

“Sure. Why not?” Scott said and they walked out the gymnasium and out into the garden. It was May so the air was warm and fresh.

He noticed how she looked at him from time to time; looked at his black leather boots, his black leather pants, his big black belt with the silver buckle, his t-shirt with ‘Up Yours’ written over his chest, the gold earring he had in his left ear, and his colored deep black hair which made a fascinating contract to his natural deep blue eyes. He wondered briefly if she saw just what he wore or if she wondered why he acted and dressed the way he did. 'Who cares anyway?' He thought darkly. He returned her stare and regretted that she wore a long dress that only left her arms bare but it did fit tightly around her chest. They had reached a quiet place behind some trees and bushes; hiding them from view.

“See something you like?” she asked, her eyes and voice seductive. He was now sure, more than ever that the rumour that she had been with most of the guys in school was true.

“I'd like it better if you took it off,” Scott said directly, not really sure if he wanted her to do it or just said it to try and shock her. He had never been with anyone before and really didn't trust her not to tell anyone. On the other hand how difficult could it be? How would she know he had never tried it before? He knew what to do and how to do it; the rest would happen naturally……hopefully.

“Like this?” she asked and in one quick movement her dress lay in a heap on the grass and she stood before him in black silk underwear and high heels. Scott almost fell backwards. She was more than beautiful; she was perfect. Every curve of her body, every part of her. She grinned as she saw his admiring stare and turned around for him to see all of her. Forgetting anything but her he started to go to her when he remembered the coke in his hand. The Hell with it…he threw the coke into the bushes and came over to her; now not exactly sure what to do.

“You can touch,” she laughed at his insecure expression; enjoying that he was annoyed at himself for not being in control of the situation. Anger and arousal made him bold and he reached over and unbuttoned her bra and dropped it on the ground. Seeing her superior smile as she looked at his pants he smiled at her and took out his pocketknife. He expected to see fear in her eyes and not the light of desire burning in them. He reached over and cut her panties off her, making them fall to the ground as well and she walked out of them and stood close to him.

“You’re going to pay for those,” she whispered, desire in her eyes and voice. As she pressed close to him she felt him rise against her. Not breaking eye contact she let one hand wander downwards until she found his penis. She began to massage it through his pants and he moaned in pleasure, drawing her close to him.

“Like that?” she asked, smiling as she knelt down before him and unzipped his pants before she let her tongue dance over the head of his penis. Scott felt sensations like none he had ever experienced before. Pure pleasure washed over him in waves, making him want more…. making him want…. something. Getting lost in the sensations his hands went to her head and held her against him and close.

“Oh, yes,” he mumbled, feeling like her tongue was fire dancing over him. She looked at him as she licked him, taking all of him into her mouth and out again…it was like a dance, like she was teasing him. He felt like he was about to explode; his body felt like it was on fire; every part of him was aware when her mouth surrounded him.

“That’s it,” she said softly as she drew back and grasped him with her hands, moving them up and down until he came. She drew close and licked him, tasting him until he reached down and took hold of her hair, drawing her back. His own desire was reflected in her eyes.

“My turn,” he said and knelt down besides her, taking off his leather jacket as he did so. He gently pushed her backwards so she was on her back before he leaned over her and kissed her, their breaths mixed as his tongue gained access to her mouth and played with her tongue. He looked at her as he kissed his way down from her lips to her breasts and enjoyed seeing her throw her head back in pleasure as his tongue played with her nipples and a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He continued downwards over her belly and her naval till he reached her womanhood. He kissed her thighs before finding her clitoris. He heard her moan loudly as his tongue ran over it and he smiled. He began massaging it, licking it while he let one finger slide inside her.

“Gods,” she cried and her back arched so that he feared she’d break it. He could feel he was close to coming himself so he drew back and looked quickly into her eyes before he slowly slipped inside her. The sensations were unfamiliar to him but quickly something stronger took over and he slid in and out of her, faster and harder, mumbling things he didn’t understand and hearing her saying things without meaning as well. Soon he reached climax and fell against her, his breathing hard.

For a moment he couldn’t think at all. It was as if the world had ceased to exist and only himself and the feeling of pleasure inside him were real. Then Elizabeth began to move and he drew back and out of her. The sudden coldness woke him from his haze and he didn’t know what to say to her.

“Ah…….I,” he began. She didn’t look at him but began to collect her clothes. She put on her bra and held up her ruined panties.

“You still owe me for these,” she mumbled as she found her dress and pulled it over her head. Scott zipped his pants and went to her.

“Elizabeth…” he started again. She turned to face him, fully dressed now.

“Don’t. Look, it was fun and all but don't think that it meant anything," she said, her voice strong, her eyes sincere.

Drawing back he nodded shortly.

“Sure. Whatever,” he shook his shoulders to indicate that he didn't care.....but he did. He had thought…

“Good,” with that she walked away.

“Women,” he mumbled as he collected his jacket and pulled it on. He was very happy now that he hadn’t stripped completely naked. She would have seen his bruises and being so close, she'd have known it wasn’t from falling down any stairs. His thoughts returned to Elizabeth and he frowned slightly. Well, the sex part had been good…perfect almost but wasn’t there supposed to be something…more to it? Some feelings of some kind? Something in the way this had taken place made him feel used.

He began to walk back to the gymnasium; he needed a shower and wanted to go home. Sex may feel good but it didn’t smell good at all.

As he entered the hall he felt like more people than usual were looking at him, and he saw some of the girls’ grin and point towards him and saw others whisper as he passed them. The Hell with them, Scott thought darkly. He decided to stay a few minutes just to show they didn’t scare him. He went to stand by the far wall and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.

“I can’t believe you would do that,” he heard a girl say.

He turned towards the source of the sound and saw the in-crowd of girls talking a short distance away from him. Elizabeth was with them. He wondered if he should go to them, say something. He finished his cigarette and was still fighting with himself about whether or not to go to her when more pieces of their conversation reached him.

“Hey; for $200 I'd have done it;” another girl grinned. 

“I didn’t think you'd actually do it,” a third added.

Then the noise from the party drowned the rest out. Scott froze. What were they saying? Had it all been a joke?! A dare?! Who dared to fuck the freak? The outsider? Was that it?! Humiliation colored his cheeks and made the red gleam appear in his eyes that was showing up more and more often these days. Angry he strode across the floor until he reached the girls.

“Hey, babe. How about a repeat performance?” Scott said darkly to Elizabeth and drew her into a rude embrace and kissed her. She drew back, trying to escape his embrace.

“Get off me!” she demanded hotly. Scott held her with one hand in an ironlike grip.

“And after all we’ve shared,” Scott said icily, his voice like steel. She had used him…. That bitch. Anger ran glowing hot in him and he raised his hand as to strike her and only her scared look and sound of fear made his hand stop in midair. What was he doing?! He was doing what he hated his foster dad so much for; hitting on someone smaller and defenseless. His eyes met hers and he saw fear, but he also saw desire in them as well. She had wanted him…….

“What’s going on here? Elizabeth! Are you alright?” Paul, Elizabeth’s boyfriend and also a rich kid from the in-crowd came over to them and asked, pulling Elizabeth from Scott’s arms and into his own.

“What’re you doing here, freak?” one of Paul’s friends sneered.

“What’s the matter, Paul? Can’t fight your own battles?” Scott taunted; needing something, anything, to distract him for even thinking of the fact that he had almost lost his temper; he had almost become what he hated most; his foster dad. “Not man enough to fight or fuck. Poor Paul,” Scott added on purpose, trying to provoke him into a fight. He needed to release his anger and humiliation somehow and violence was the only answer and the only thing he'd ever known.

“Why you……bastard!” Paul yelled and jumped at him, hitting him in the face. Scott jumped back and drew his knife.

“Not bad. Now it’s my turn,” Scott said darkly.

“That’s not fair,” Paul protested, showing his empty hands as he drew back.

”Life’s unfair; deal with it,” Scott said as he reached out for Paul with his knife, cutting his jacket.

“My jacket!” Paul said shocked, holding up the ruined clothing.

“Hope it was expensive,” Scott snared as he tried to repeat his success.

“ Stop!” Elizabeth yelled and stepped between them. Both young men looked irritated at her.

“Move, lady,” Scott demanded harshly.

“No. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me……or leave,” the last was said with a pleading tone to her voice.

He looked from her to Paul and then to the gathering crowd. Someone had probably called the cops by now and he already had a record; this wouldn’t look too good.

“Ahh…. He isn’t worth it,” Scott put his knife in his pocket and as he passed Elizabeth he drew her into a rude kiss but this time she answered the kiss for a few seconds before she fought herself free. With one last look at Elizabeth Scott left and never looked back. 

* * * 

“Wow. Who'd have thought our Fearless leader was such a rebel?” Bobby said, a hint of admiration in his voice. Scott blushed as he realised what he had revealed.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he mumbled. He was a very private man and didn’t like to share; didn’t like the idea that others knew something about him that they could use against him.

"She was a fucking bitch," Logan added his opinion of Elizabeth.

“The sex was still amazing though,” Scott said to try and drive away the dark thoughts that remembering his childhood always brought him. Even today if a father yelled at his kid in the supermarket he'd flinch and that old childhood fear would surface again. It was stupid and his brain knew it but that didn’t help him.

“That wasn’t really the point, was it?” Hank said softly and Scott nodded grimly. No, it wasn’t.

“So, who’s next?” Scott asked with false cheer; wanting to get the attention off of him. All turned to Bobby who blushed at the thought of sharing such an intimate tale.

“Well, my tale is different from yours….” He began, his voice low and his cheeks red.

“I hope so,” Logan and Scott said at the same time before they caught each others’ eyes and in that moment a connection was between them and Scott smiled one of his rare smiles to a man he could now call friend.

“Let’s hear it, Bobby,” Remy pressed and Bobby pulled himself together.

“Okay. You see, it happened like this……….”

The End


End file.
